True Love Conquers All
by Wildfirelover003
Summary: Kris and Junior are happily married.. to other people. They are now best friends both enjoying there seperate lives. Trajedies and good times happen, but what about true love? Can love cut through all the barriers and allow them to be together?
1. It's a Boy

A/N-New story I've been holding onto this one for a while and finally decided to publish it Let me know what you think of it!!

Chapter 1:

Kris crawled out of bed in her red silk night gown and threw on her black robe. She looked over her shoulder and saw husband, Matt Ritter, still sleeping. Kris tiptoed through the hall and into the kitchen. She saw Allie and Noah, their two Dalmatians, get up and follow her into the kitchen. She flipped the switch on the coffee pot and heard it begin to brew. Her elbows rested on the edge of the sink, her head in her hands looking out the window over Raintree Farms. She looked to the right and saw the kitchen light in the main house on which meant Pablo was up. Kris saw the empty paddocks and practice track knowing within the next few hours the farm would be buzzing with excitement.

Today was the big sale at Raintree. They had over fifty horses for sale and almost that many planned buyers. Kris saw that the coffee was ready so she poured herself and cup and opened the fridge. She listened for Matt, but he was still asleep. She quickly pulled out some eggs and a pack of bacon. Her two years of being married to Matt Ritter had improved her cooking skills. She cooked him breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day; although he insisted she didn't have too.

Kris knew Matt would wake up once she got breakfast going and would take a shower in time for it to be served.

"Good morning," Matt whispered into her ear slipping his arms around her waist and resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Good morning," she said turning around after pouring the pancake batter on the skillet. "It'll be ready in just a few minutes, so hurry and take a shower," she said before giving him a kiss. He nodded and headed back toward their bedroom.

Cooking always gave Kris a chance to think, which could be either good or bad. This morning her brain landed on the subject of her best friend, Junior Davis. It almost killed her when he went through with his and Laura's wedding. She was glad that it was a dream she had about Wildfire getting out and delaying the wedding, although quickly after she wished it hadn't been a dream. But no, the wedding went off without any problem and now Junior and Laura had been married almost five years. Kris soon realized that when people are meant to be, it will happen, so she went on with her life and was surprised how fast she really did fall in love with Matt. She was happy for Junior, she really was. She was happy with how her life turned out. Even though seeing Laura's swollen belly everyday did make her want to run off and cry.

She remembered the day Junior called her and asked her to go to lunch with him alone. They did this atleast once a week so it was no big deal. They were best friends and Matt and Laura were perfectly fine with it.

"_Hey Kris," Junior said over the phone._

"_Hey," she said. "What's wrong?" she could tell something was wrong in his voice._

"_I know it isn't Wednesday, but can we go out to lunch today? I really just need to talk," he said sounding really down._

"_Yeah, of course we can. Let me go get cleaned up and I'll meet you at Ray's in thirty minutes," Kris said. She went and told Matt what was going on and met Junior on time._

"_What is it?" she asked taking a sip of her tea._

"_Laura's pregnant," he sighed in a tired way._

"_Really? Wow! Congratulations!" she said with a smile on her face._

"_Thanks," he said blushing. "I just don't know what to make of it."_

"_What do you mean?" Kris asked._

"_I mean, I'm happy about the baby, I really am, but we weren't planning it. I mean, we always said we were going to have children, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. I mean, everything is going on at once. My dad dies not even five months ago, I had to take over Davis like that," he said snapping his fingers, "and Laura is taking over the firm. Dani moved to Kentucky to open a clinic over there so she isn't here to help out. I just don't know if I can do it all," he sighed laying his head on the metal table with a thud._

"_Junior," she said taking his hand, "I know it's been hard after your dad's heart attack. But Davis is the best it's been in years! You are doing an amazing job with it! And Laura is doing great with her firm. I think it's time for you two to have a baby. You have been married almost five years, and I know Laura has wanted to get pregnant for a while now, she just didn't think that you were ready, Junior. This will be alright. I promise," Kris said looking him in the eyes and watched a smile spread over his face._

"Kris?" Matt's voice popped her out of her day dream.

"Oh, sorry," she said placing a pancake, two pieces of bacon, and some eggs on each of their plates.

"Thinking again?" he asked with a slight laugh kissing her cheek.

"Yeah," she smiled at her husband and began to eat her breakfast.

_**.:TLCA:.**_

"So I take it you had an amazing time today," Matt laughed as his wife came in the house and fell directly on the couch.

"Totally," she said into the pillow with a laugh.

"You look tired and sore," Matt said sitting next to his wife, turning her over onto her back.

"I am," she sighed. "I don't know what's been wrong with me lately. I'm so tired."

"You're working a lot more. We have you riding full time, and so does Davis since Ken died. Speaking of Davis, I talked to Junior today."

"Really?" she asked sitting up.

"Yeah, they decided to find out what the baby is," he said. Laura was seven months along and they were going to wait and let the gender be a surprise.

"Finally," Kris smiled.

"They are having a boy. Junior is so happy. He couldn't contain himself. He wants us all to go out to dinner tomorrow night at the Red Horse to celebrate."

"How does Laura feel? She told me she would be happy with either one, but she really wanted a girl."

"She seemed happy, too. Not as much as Junior, but she's happy."

"Well that's good. Did he tell you the name?"

"No, they are going to tell us the names they had picked, but they aren't decided yet."

Kris looked down at her lap and then smiled up at Matt. "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she sighed. "I want to have a baby so bad but I just don't know if the timing is right. I mean, Davis is getting back on their feet, and they can't get all the way back if I stop riding and Raintree.."

"Raintree is the best it's ever been," Matt cut her off. He leaned down and kissed her, "Everything is okay. When it's the right time for us to have a baby, we will."

Kris leaned into her husband's arms and closed her eyes.

**.:TLCA:.**

At Red Horse..

Matt was sitting next to Kris on one side of the booth and Junior was sitting across from Kris next to Laura.

"What does it feel like to be almost done?" Kris asked Laura taking a bite of her salad.

"Anxious," she laughed. "I'm so sore and tired all the time. Junior is doing most of the cooking and housework and I haven't been over to the firm in two weeks. All my clients are getting impatient, but I just don't have the energy."

"You know I don't mind doing the extra work," Junior said looking at Laura.

"I know you don't, love," she smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. Kris cleared her throat making everyone around the table laugh.

"So, when are you two going to have one?" Laura asked.

"I don't know," Kris replied blushing, "I've been so busy riding that I just don't know if I'm ready to put my career on a stand still at the moment."

"Where would you put the baby if you had one?" Junior asked. The bunk house only had one room and was almost two small for Kris and Matt, never mind another person.

"Good question," Matt laughed stuffing his mouth full of lettuce and tomatoes.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" Kris said changing the subject.

"We have a few ideas, but nothing permanent yet," Laura said.

"Laura insists the middle name should be Kenneth, since I won't let it be Kenneth Walter Davis the Third. So now we are playing with first names," Junior laughed.

"I really like Conner, but it doesn't go with Kenneth," Laura said. "So we were thinking Austin, Aaron, Easton, Parker, Preston, Jonathan, Richard and calling him Ricky, and what was the last one?" she asked turning to her husband.

"Matthew," Junior smiled and Matt.

"Aw, thanks guys," Matt blushed.

**.:TLCA:.**

Two Weeks later..

"Kris!" Matt yelled running in the bathroom to help his wife who was throwing up. "Are you ok?"

Kris just shook her head no and continued to puke out her guts. Matt held her hair back and pulled a washcloth off the shelf and wet it in the sink. He rubbed it on the back of his wife's neck and on her cheeks. Kris finally finished and leaned against Matt's chest.

"Call Junior for me?" she asked weakly.

"Oh course, love," he said carefully picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down and covered her up. "I'll call him and bring you some toast and Gingerale, ok?"

Kris nodded as Matt put several pillows behind her head and back. Matt walked into the kitchen and called Junior.

"Hello?" Laura's high voice rung over the phone.

"Hey Laura,it's Matt. Is Junior there?" he said trying to keep quite so he didn't disturb Kris.

"Sure," she said before calling for Junior.

"Hey man," Junior said picking up the phone

"Hey, " Matt said, "Kris is really sick, I'm not sure what's wrong with her, but, I don't think she is going to be able to practice today, or go to lunch."

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, worried.

"I woke up this morning and she was still asleep, so I went out took care of her morning chores and when I came back in she was throwing up. So I just put her back in bed. She is really pale and she seems really weak."

"Do you need anything?" Junior asked.

"Actually, I was suppose to go out of town to get a horse today. And it's about four hours away and I'm suppose to leave in about an hour, but I don't want to leave her here by herself. Could you or Laura come stay with her?"

"Yeah, definitely! Laura has some work to do at the office today, but I'm free. I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks man," Matt said before hanging up the phone. He got some toast made and poured some soda in a glass and carried it in the bedroom. HE looked at Kris and saw her fast asleep so he sat the tray on the table next to the bed so Noah or Allie wouldn't get it.

…

Kris woke up and looked at the clock. It was after twelve, she had been asleep for four hours. She looked around and saw Noah and Allie both sleep at the end of the bed, but didn't see Matt. She began sitting up as Junior walked in.

"Hey sleepy head," he smiled at her.

"Hey," she smiled a little confused.

"Matt had to go get a horse and asked me to come and stay with you while he was gone."

"Oh yeah, I forgot he had to go out of town today."

"How are you feeling?" Junior asked sitting next to her.

"Better," she said looking at her best friend, "kind of weak, but I'll live."

"You better," he laughed. "What's wrong with ya?"

"Dunno," she replied looking down at her lap.

"Kris?" Junior said making her met his eyes. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Kris said.

"Well, Laura was just like this when she found out she was pregnant. You have been trying to get pregnant, you're sick, you have a huge appetite, I kind of guessed."

"I'm not, Junior," she said looking away again.

"How do you know?" he asked seriously.

"Because, I took a test the other day and it came back negative. And I took one again last night and it was negative again. And I took one this morning before Matt found me, and that one was negative, too. They were all different tests. And I haven't missed a cycle so I don't think I am. I don't feel pregnant either."

"Did you ask a doctor?" Junior asked.

"No, what's the point? Get my hopes up that I'm pregnant and then go there and find out that I'm not. I think I'll pass."

"Whatever you say, Kris," Junior rolled his eyes.

"What!" Kris demanded. "I'm not pregnant."

"Ok. I believe you," Junior said.

"So, how much does Laura have left?" Kris asked changing the subject.

"Two weeks," Junior smiled.

"I'm happy for you, I really am," Kris smiled.

"You just wish it was you?" Junior said. Junior knew Kris loved him, and Kris knew he loved her. But they also knew Matt was the right one for Kris and Laura was the right one for Junior, atleast they thought so.

"Yeah. Sometimes," Kris sighed.

"Me too. Sometimes," Junior sighed before getting up and leaving the room.

A/N-Please review!!! Let me know if I should continue


	2. There's Good News and Bad News

Chapter 2:

It was two weeks later. Kris had gotten over her stomach virus and life went back to heard her phone buzzing on the nightstand. She woke up and looked at the clock, it was 3:40 in the morning.

"Hello?" she said half asleep.

"It's Junior. Laura is in labor, we are headed to the hospital."

"Ok, you want us to come?" Kris said sitting up.

"Yeah, Laura wants you there."

"We'll be there in 20 minutes."

.:TLCA:.

"How is she?" Kris said rushing by Junior's side.

"She's been better. The doctor said her blood pressure is dropping, but he thinks she will ok once the baby gets out."

"I hope so," Kris said turning around watching Matt walk towards them with three cups of coffee in his hands. "You better go in there with her."

Junior nodded and went back in Laura's delivery room after taking his coffee from Matt.

"I hope everything is ok," Matt said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Me too," Kris sighed sitting down beside him.

.:TLCA:.

_This is from Junior's POW_

"Here we go, Laura, we are ready to start pushing," the doctor told my wife. I looked down at her and smiled, this was the last look before the baby was here, our last smile before being parents. "Push!"

Laura clamped her teeth together and pushed with all her might, again and again. "You're doing an amazing job," the doctor said after ten minutes. "One more push and you're little one will be here! I can see his head now." Laura looked up at me and kissed my hand. One more smile.

" I love you, Junior," she said.

"I love you too, Laura." I smiled at her and let her grab my hand for the last, most painful push. Laura began screaming a few moments before I heard the most beautiful cry in the world. The only problem, Laura wouldn't stop screaming.

"What's worng with her?" I yelled at the doctor.

The doctor looked up at me in pure shock "Her uterine ruptured, she is hemorrhaging."

Doctors and nurses began rushing around Laura pushing me to the side. I saw another nurse hurry out of the room with the baby. I went to follow the baby but I needed to stay here with Laura.

"She's going into shock," one of the nurses yelled. I looked at my wife's now silent and motionless body. They got thing that shocked her heart and I watched her chest jump and felt my heart drop everytime it didn't work. I slid down the wall and cried while the doctors tried to revive my wife's body.

6 hours later..

Junior sat in the nursery holding his new daughter. He couldn't look at her as he lifted her from the plastic carrier she was in. He couldn't smile at the nurse walked by with a smile on her face. Yeah, the baby was here, but his wife wasn't. Laura.. with her long shining blonde hair and big beautiful blue eyes. She was everything in a wife he needed. And he truly loved her. For the first time he looked down in his daughter's eyes. She was staring up at him and a tear came to his eye when he saw the same blue eyes he was picturing. Everything about her was Laura. Atleast he would always have a part of her with him still.

_"I'm very _sorry_ Mr. Davis. We did everything we could do. She lost too much blood and went into shock. The baby is fine, I'm very sorry about you're loss," The doctor said to him after kicking him out of the delivery room. He turned looked and Kris and Matt with tears in their eyes._

_"You need anything?" Matt asked. _

_"Coffee," Junior said. Matt walked off and as soon as he turned the corner Kris and he embraced in a strong hug._

_"Can I get you anything?" Kris asked her mouth right by his ear._

_"Promise you'll stay with me. I lost one love, I can't lose another."_

_"I promise," Kris said._

The nurse had come in later and informed Junior that he had a girl, not a boy. Kris told him that it was a girl so he would always have a part of Laura to hold onto.

"What are you going to name her?" A nurse asked walking up to Junior who was still staring in the baby's eyes.

"Laura" he said quietly, "Laura Elizabeth."

.:TLCA:.

It was three days later. Junior had just gotten home with Laura. Kris was waiting for him.

"I took all the clothes back and got girl stuff and I painted the walls last night so everything is all set," Kris said. Junior decided to stay at the hospital with the baby.

"Thanks Kris," Junior said hugging her. "Did you get a chance to run by the funeral home and make sure everything was set up ok?"

"I did. Everything is perfect. Just how you wanted it," Kris responded as Junior sat Laura's carrier down. The baby was asleep in it.

"If it was perfect and how I wanted it, Laura would be here," Junior snapped at her.

"She is Junior," Kris snapped back. "Look at that baby. She is everything Laura was. God wouldn't have taken her away without supplying you with something equal or better. It happened for a reason June."

"But why now?" He asked grabbing the sides of his head plopping on the couch. "I can't do this without her! She didn't even know she had a daughter! I can't do this, Kris."

"I'm here Junior. Just like I promised I would be. You are going to be fine! That is going to be the best little girl in the world. And she is going to grow up and be everything Laura was, in daughter form. Now go get cleanned up. The visitation is at three. I'll come pick you two up at two fifteen."

"Ok."

"Love you June."

"You too, Kris."

.:TLCA:.

Junior's POV

The visitation sucked. Kris got us there early so I sat by her casket for a while. Her blonde thick hair was curled over her shoulder and her make up brightened her face. I expected her to jump up any second, but she wouldn't. Ever.

I talked to her some. It make me feel better. "We had a girl. I name her Laura Elizabeth after you. I started calling her Laura but she has become Lee. Like her initials pronounced out. It's hard for me to call her Laura, because I expect to see you standing there. But your not. I love you, baby. I miss you every second. I know you're still watching over me. Always and Forever like we promised each other. I wish you were here. Lee is so perfect. Just like you. You were perfect, too. Everything I ever needed you had. You were the perfect wife, and I'm positive you would have been the perfect mother. And you were. You gave up your life to give Lee her's. I talked to the doctor. HE said he told you that your uterine wasn't strong enough for the delivery. You knew Laura! You knew you would die! Why didn't you tell me? I need you here, but you're not. I can't.. I just can't do this. How could you act like everything was going to be fine, and you knew it wasn't. The doctor told you not to go through with it. But you did! You just hhad to insist on a natural birth when you could have had a C-section. Did you not want to be here? Did you not love me? I don't get it!" I screamed and ran out of the room. Turning the corner Kris caught me and held me as I cried. She sat me on the couch and held me. When people began to arrive she took me to the back room and let me cry some more. I finally looked at her. She looked at me with the same shining brown eyes that I use to long for, and found myself longing for them again.

"She was going to die either way, June. Either way her uterine wasn't strong enough. The doctor told you that," she kissed my cheek and held me as I cried some more.

**A/N-Here is the new chapter! I hope you like it. Please review and let me know! Love, Lo-Lo**


	3. Husband

Author's Note:

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've just been super busy with school and dancing. Here is the next chapter

**CHAPTER 3: Husband**

It was three weeks after Laura's funeral.

Kris' POV

It was Saturday morning and I was making pancakes, bacon, and eggs just like every week. Mat was, naturally, still in bed, it was only 8 o'clock. It was our one day off, but I had to go watch baby Lee today for Junior. He had some meetings at the track, and he needed a babysitter. Lee captured my heart quickly and I took every opportunity to spend with her. Matt didn't like it because I usually was over there every day for reasons other than writing. Junior needed help, and as his best friend I felt obligated to help him out.

I flipped over the pancakes on the griddle and felt a par on strong arms wrap around my waist and turn me around. As soon as I was facing the opposite direction his lips were on mine, greedily.

"Matt, stop it. I'm going to burn the breakfast," I complained as he started to slip my night gown over my shoulders, and because of last night, I had nothing on underneath of it. He sighed against my lips and stood straight up.

"All work no play," he mumbled pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You got to play last night," I reminded him putting a smile on his face, but there wasn't one on mine.

Breakfast was ready in just a few minutes and we ate in silence, reading the newspaper. I stood up from the table and took our plates to the sink once we were finished eating.

"We could always play right now," he smiled holding my tightly to him, his lips against my throat. "It's a great way to start off the day," his lips were now moving up my jaw near my ear. His breath tickled a little and I shuddered, giving him the wrong impression. Before I knew it he had me off the floor and he was heading toward the bedroom. I hated this. We could make love anymore, he just wanted to have sex, nothing remotely romantic about it. As he ripped my nightgown off me he was already on top of me.

"Matt stop it," I said sliding out from under him.

"What?" he said, his jaw tight.

"I don't want to do this. I have to go," I said wrapping myself back up and going into the bathroom. I slid on some jeans and a t-shirt and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I was going to take a shower, but didn't want to give my husband the idea of joining me. I stepped out of the bathroom and didn't see him in the bedroom. I grabbed my car keys off the end table and went into the kitchen where I saw him leaning against the shower, looking out of the window. His eyes were cold and his jaw was still set tightly.

"I'll be back later," I said heading for the door but before I knew what was going on he grabbed my wrist and yanked me to him.

"Listen to me," he said in my ear in a low voice, "you are MY wife, not Junior's. I'm sick and tired of you blowing my, YOUR HUSBAND, off to go see Junior and that baby of his. Now you know what I want, don't you?"

I swallowed, "Yes." Matt had gotten like this in the past year. Sex crazy, abusive almost. Junior hated it, but there was nothing he could do about it. I felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eye but Matt wouldn't notice. I let him pick me up and take me to teh bed. I just laid there, wishing it would be over soon. Yes I loved Matt. He was my husband. I wouldn't be married to him if I didn't love him. But I wanted to MAKE love with him.

After Matt was done he laid next to me, out of breath. He looked at me and smiled. I got up, put my clothes on and left without saying anything to him. By the tie I got to Junior's I couldn't even see because of all the tears. God, I hated that man so much sometimes. I hated myself for loving Matt so much. I knew he was cheating on me. Heck, I caught him, several tiems. The only time he wanted me so bad was when her was getting in from on of his little tramps too.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting in my car. Five, maybe ten minutes. I heard a small knock on my window and looked up and saw Junior holding Lee with a concerned look on his face. I turned away from him and whipped my face with the back of my hands and took of my seatbelt while I pulled the keys our of the ignition. I steppedout of the car and Junior immediately took me into his arms in a bear tight hug. After a few seconds he pulled me away from him. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I nodded as he led me towards the house with his hand on my back.

We sat on the couch as I told Junior everything that had happened, and about Matt's "girlfriends". I saw Junior's fist clench and jaw tighten every few minutes. Once I was done Junior still sat there quietly. I grabbed his fac ein my hands and made him face me and look me in the eyes. "PLEASE tell me what you're thinking."

"He just doesn't know how good he has it does he?" he said turning away from me. "He has a wife who is willing to love him, but he doesn't even care. He doesn't appreciate it. I wish I had a wife here period," he said looking down at his daughter then facing me. "The worse part," he sighed, "is that he has you."

I felt once last tear as teh corner of my eyes. He help my head in his big strong hand and whipped it away with his thumb. As he face slowly got closer to mine every cell in my being was screaming that this was right. This I was supposed to be with Junior. The only thing objecting to that was the sudden weight of my wedding rings on my left hand. Our eyes were locked and we both wanted it so bad. It had been over three yers since our lips touched each others. Mine were on fire with longing for his. The butterflies were back in my stomach. Just when our lips were about to meet we heard a scream coming from the carrier in the floor in front of us. Junior pulled away quickly, immediately reaching for Lee to comfort her. "She needs a diaper change," he mumbled getting up and going upstairs to the mursery. I sighed and fell back against the couch.

.:TLCA:.

Matt's POV

I couldn't believe it. Kris claimed that she loved me. That she wanted to be with me. But everytime I wanted to she didn't. She was my WIFE for god's sake. She wa suppose to have sex with me when I wanted it. Well if she wouldn't I knew people who would.

I never thought I would be the type of guy who would cheat on his wife, especially on Kris. But there are things that a guy needs. And if I can't get it from Kris, then I have to get it from somewhere. No, I didn't just got have sex with every girl I ever met. There were only three girls that I slept with. None of them were as near as good as Kris, whether she was trying or not. But maybe that's because I know it's wrong when I do it with someone else.

I reached over and got my phone off the side table and scrolled threw my contacts until I found the name 'Kevin' which was really Allie's number. She was my favorite one to sleep with. The other two where Jenny and Emma.

I typed in _Are you available today? I really need to see your pretty face._ and I sent her the message. I wiated a minute before my phone buzzed. I opened it up and saw _Come on. I'm ready and waiting ;__)_

I got up from the bed and looked in the mirror and ran my hands through my hair to fix it a little before I went and got in my truck and drove across town to Allie's apartment. Before I could get to the door she had it opened. Wearing only a black bra and panties with a red silk night gown open on top of them I puched her into the apartment and began kissing her.

.:TLCA:.

Kris POV

I sat with , Lee after Junior left to go to the track and thought about the "almost" kiss over and over again. WHich was more of a sign, Lee crying when our lips almost met of the feeling in my whole body? I heard mumbling come over the baby monitor and I looked at it but the sound went away. I sat back against the couch looking over at the clock on the television. It was almost 2. Junior would be back any minute. Neither one hod said anything about the almost kiss afterwards. I was a relief in a way, but I couldn't help wonder what Junior thought of it.

_I'm just going to leave as soon as he gets her _I told myself. _Then when I get back home I'm going to take a nive long ride on Wildfire and clear my head of everything that has happened today, and tonight, I'm sleeping on the couch. Speaking of the deavil _I thought as I saw Junior come through the door.

"Hey Kris, how she doing?"

"Been asleep the whole time," I smiled getting off the couch. "I'm gonna go ahead and get home."

"Kris wait," Junior said as I was walking towards the door. I turned and looked at him. "I think we need to talk about earlier," I just nodded in response.

"You know I still love you Kris. You know I always have," he said placing a hand on my waist and the other on my cheek."

"Yeah, and I also know your wife died three weeks ago and I'm married, unfortunately," I sighed looking away from his eyes. "And I love you, too."

"I know," he said looking away, then all of a sudden his lips were on mine he arms tight around my face and my arms around his neck my fingers playing in his soft hair. God this felt good! I was finally where I was suppose to be. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me upstairs. It wasn't until he crawled on the bed, me still attached to him, that I realized what I was doing. But I couldn't stop, I didn't want to. Was i cheating if you were in love with the person you were cheating with? _Shut up Kris, you know this is wrong. _I heard Junior moan and I know he wanted this just as much as I did. If I said no, then I would risk upsetting him, though I knew he would understand. If I said yes, then a part of me would regret it later, a very small part.

"Kris, are you sure you want to?" he said out of breath.

"I want to," I responded out of breath as well, "but I don't think we should," I smiled at him apologetically.

"I'm glad you said that because I know I wouldn't be able too," he said giving me his sexy grin that makes my knees weak. I got up ff the bed while he stole one more kiss from me.

"I really have to go," I said pulling my shirt down and trying to fix my hair.

"Come back soon," he said, "you know you are always welcome,"

"I know. Love you June."

"Love you, too, Kris," he said hugging me before I walked out of the door to go home, knowing deep in my heart, Junior was my home.

**Sooo... this chapter is done! I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think :) Please review!**


	4. Freedom

**CHAPTER 4: FREEDOM**

Junior's POV

Lee is now 6 months old..

All I could think about was Kris. The way her brown hair shined red in the sunlight, the way deep brown eyes could allow you to see down into her soul, the way her smile made it seem like the sun all of a sudden began to shine. Next to Lee, she meant everything to me. She came over everyday to visit with us and to spend time with Lee. She was like Lee's mother in many ways.

Getting over Laure was hard, very hard. Althought I had always loved Kris more, Laura did mean a lot to me, I was in love with her too. Loosing her was a bad time in my life. But i it hadn't been for our baby, and Kris coming everyday, I wouldn't have been able to handle it as well. All the wedding pictures around Davis's guest house, which was mine and Laura's house, had been replaced with pictures of Lee. Instead of the picture of Laura on my nightstand it was a picture of Kris holding Lee in her arms beaming at the camera.

I didn't just need Kris, she needed me too. About a month after our kiss she caught Matt at their house cheating on her with some red head. Kris moved out that same day and told him she wanted a divorce. Matt, of course, tried to change her mind and told her that he would change, but she just couldn't look at him the same. She knew he was cheating on her, but she had never caught him. After she moved out, Kris moved into the second Davis guest house that was really small with only one bedroom, a bathroom, a small ktchen, and a tiny living room. But, it was big enough for Kris. Dad wasn't too happy about it, but she wasn't causing him any trouble. Kris still rode for Raintree, just like before, but she refused to let Matt train her. She was still close to Jean and Pablo but she had nothing to do witih Matt. Matt finally signed the papers after 6 weeks of stalling, which drove Kris insane!

She was my everything again. She told me over and over again that she wanted to be with me and that she loved me, but wanted to wait until the divorce was finalize before anything happened. She didn't have anything that she shared with Matt for him to take away from her. She had her own bank account and car and that was all she really needed. Because Pablo and Jean had given her Wildfire, he had moved over to Davis with her and she rode him every morning as the sun was coming up. She claimed it was her "good luck".

I heard my phone buzzing on the nightstand and I picked it up.

"Hey Man," I heard Matt say over the other line. Yeah, we had been best friends, but that was before he went crazy when Laura died and didn't want Kris to have anythng to do with me when I needed a friend most.

"What Matt?" I replied, I had no patience for him.

"I've been trying to get in touch with my wife, but she won't answer her phone. Have you seen her?" he asked.

"First of all Matt, Kris really isn't your wife anymore, or she won't be after court today. And second of all, Kris doesn't live here, and it's seven o'clock in the morning, she why would you assume I've seen her?" I said back harshly. Why were we ever friends?

"Come on Junior, we all know Kris and you are together and just hiding it from everyone. Pretty low down considering YOUR wife just died."

"Listen up, Matt. Laura died SIX MONTHS ago, today actually. And no Kris and I aren't together. Atleast not yet. If you could have kept it in your pants, Kris would be at your house right now. She is actually being faithful, and not cheating on you, since by law you are still married. But only for another 3 hours. You'll see her at court today. Good bye Matt," I said hanging up the phone. I looked next to me where I had laid Lee at five this morning after she wanted to eat and wouldn't stop crying if I left her, so I let her sleep in my bed with me. She was sound asleep and I figured it was a good time to jump in the shower while I had a chance. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a red and navy striped sweater out of my drawers. I took a quick shower and got dressed, shaved, and fixed my hair all in less than thirty minutes, and sure enough my little angel was still sleeping. I smile at her and picked up her and holding her in my arms as she slept and I laid on my bed with her. I was still tired, but I wanted to see Kris before she went to court today.

I wrapped Lee up in a think blanket, because it was the middle of January and super cold outside, and headed down the short path to Kris' house. I knocked lightly on the door and Kris opened up quickly.

"I thought I saw you heading this way," she said smiling up at me. She was still in her pajama's.

"Yeah, we wanted to see you before your big day," I said rocking the sleeping baby in my arms.

"I'm glad you did," she said taking the baby from my arms and carrying her into the house and sitting on the couch with her. "Matt has been calling me constantly since 6 this morning."

"Yeah, he called me too," I sighed sitting next to her, my arm around both of my girls.

"Junior, I don't know what to do," she sighed looking up at me. "I mean, I know I don't love him, so I shouldn't be married to him, right?"

"Right? What's going on Kris. Talk to me!" I said holding her close to me.

"I just never dreamed I would divorce Matt. I mean, until he cheated on me. I planned on staying with hi forever, but that was only because I thought you and Laura were going to stay together forever. You are me are meant together. Why did it have to take Matt cheating and your wife dying to make us realize that?" she asked me, tears forming around her bottom lid.

"We knew before, Kris. Remember on the way to mine and Laura's wedding? I wanted to just run off and us be together, but she didn't want to. We both knew it was suppose to be us getting married. You said it yourself," I smiled putting my forehea against hers, our noses rubbing together.

"So after court?" she smiled and winked at me, the wink causing one of the tears to fall. I kissed it away, and gave her a hug, careful to not awake Lee.

"After court," I promised. She had admitted her concern to me before, that people would think she was getting a divorce because of me, but she wasn't. She had talked to Jean about it over and over again, making sure that she was still welcome at Raintree. jean had told her that she was upset, and loved having Kris as a daughter-in-law, but she knew Matt had been wrong, and she knew even before my wedding that Kris and I were meant to be together.

"Good," she smiled even bigger. "I'm going to go get in the shower. Wildfire wanted to run through mud this morning," she laughed and I noticed the mud streaks on her neck and arms. She mus have gone riding in her pajamas this morning.

"Ok, I'll head back up to my house. Call me when you get finished and let me know how everything goes."

"I will," she promised kissing Lee's head and handing her back to me and heading into her bedroom, on the way to the bathroom I was sure.

The next fours haours passed by so slowly. Kris had slipped a note under my door on her way out.

_June Bug, _

_I'll come over after court. Wish me luck, I'll need it. I'm so ready for this marriage to be over with! I'm ready to be with you._

_Forever yours,_

_Kris_

Although we knew we were getting together after the divorce, I was still nervous. I mean, it had been six months since Laura's death. I wasn't completely over it, but she would want me to be happy. She knew I loved Kris. I had taken the whole day off, and Dad was going to watch Lee tonight so I could take Kris out to dinner. Tonight would be the first night of our forever. I looked over at the bathroom door and saw my pair of khaki's light blue button up, and black blazer hanging in the dry cleaner bags. We were going to "our spot" and having a picnic.

I opened the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out a black velvet box. In it was Kris' ring. I had gotten it so long ago, but I still had it. I was going to propose to her the night I met her for dinner and she told me she was selling Flame. Then her and Matt had gotten together. I had considered selling it, but always had hope that the chance would come up where I could use it. I wasn't going to tonight, though. She is just getting over a divorce, and I'm getting over the loss of my wife. I would wait.

I heard a knock on the door interupting my thoughts. I quickly went over and opened it.

"I'M FREE!" she yelled jumping into my arms, legs around my waist, arms around my neck, just like the old days.

"No anymore," I smiled kissing her. "You're mine now," I laughed as she hoped down.

"So tell me everything that happened!" I said letting her in the warm house and cloing the door behind us.

"Well, he has to pay all my lawyers fees and court fees, I'm getting half the joint account and since we bought the bunkhouse from Jean, I was suppose to get it, but I don't want it. All of the horses that we bought together are mine now," she said beaming, "but I'm going to split them with him. I didn't want to take things away from him, I just didn't want to be married to him. I'm getting Whisper, Secret, Lullaby, and Copper."

"What about Flame?" I asked concerned. I couldn't believe she didn't want him too

"Do you think I'm crazy," she laughed, "of course I got Flame!"

"So you finally talked to him?" I asked.

"Yeah, afterwards. He's pretty upset but he told me that he really is sorry for everything, and he knows it was all his fault. I told him I didn't want his apologies, I just wanted to be diverced. He shook his head and left, and I came straight over here."

"I love you," I said leaning down and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. She pulled away, "He also told me to tell you congratulations, that the best man really did win."

I smiled and picked her up and carried her into my bedroom and kicked the door shut behind us.

.:TLCA:.

Kris' POV

It was perfect, so perfect. Making love with Junior was just like falling love over and over again. It was so, I don't know how to explain it.

I turned over and looked at Junior, "That was."

"It was," he smiled at our old joke. I snuggled closer to him and he kissed my forehead.

"I had nice plans for us tonight," he said pulling me closer, "but I think I like this just as much." I agreed. There was nothing like laying in the bed with Junior, stealing kisses and making love. My heart was happy, and so was I. Sure, I was upset. I had just divorced my husband of three years because he was cheating on me. But, he brought it on himself. I wasn't going to let Junior slip away from me again, no matter what. Laura had lept us away, and so had Matt. And although Laura was a good friend of mine, she would want Junior to be happy. And for Lee to grow up with a mother and father. Of course I wouldn't claim to be her mother, but I would treat her like she was mine. And even thought she would call me Mom, we would let her know who her real mother was. Junior had taken a picture of Laura, nine months pregnant, in the nursery by the window looking down at ehr stomach with one hand on her belly smiling. We had that by Lee's crib, that way she would know that her mom was always watching down on her.

Junior kissed me pulling him on top him and I fell in love all over again. I could really get use to this.

**A/N-Sooo, I tried to write this chapter about Kris telling Matt that she knew he was cheating on her, and that she wanted a divorce, but it wasn't turning out so well and would have been solid dialoge, and I hate doing that. I gave you the gist of what happened I think. Well let me know what you think and REVIEW!**


	5. In Love

**CHAPTER 5: In Love**

Matt's POV

I stood and looked at my reflection in the mirror. _Divorced. _The word kept running through my head. It took me three year, THREE YEARS, to get her. Once Junior got married I knew I had her. I knew I was her second choice, but at least I had her. Junior had given up, I was the best man. I had won her. I was so stupid. I had the one thing in the world Junior couldn't have, and I blew it all away. God, I was so stupid. I knew she loved Junior, I had always known she had. Even more than she loved me. But she did love me.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I love you, Matt. But this just proves to me that neither one of us are IN LOVE with each other."_

_"People make mistake. Please Kris, give me one more chance, I promise I won't ever cheat again."_

That was the night she caught me cheating on her, in our bed. But she didn't catch me on the dining table, or the couch, or the shower. I shook my head and looked back in the mirror, I shouldn't be thinking about cheating on her. It's what tore her apart from me. I turned on the faucet on and put some water in my hands and rubbed it on my face. I noticed something shining in the mirror on my left ring finger. My wedding ring. I held my hand out and looked at the white gold ring and began to slide it off, watching the way the small white diamonds in it shone in the light from above the mirror. I pulled it off and looked at the inside of it.

_I love you - forever_

Kris and I both had the same thing inscripted in our wedding rings. I set my ring down on the counter and walked out of the bathroom and my hand felt so naked. I wouldn't have a ring on that finger for a long time. I saw Jenny laying in my bed, mine and Kris' bed, asleep without any clothes on. I hadn't been divorced for eight hours and I was already back with other women, no it wasn't cheating anymore, but this felt worse. I felt discust in my gut and I went back into the bathroom and got in the shower, trying to get clean.

Kris POV

I woke up with the sun shining into the window. I opened my eyes and saw the bare tree limbs whipping around fiercely, I sighed, knowing it was freezing outside. I felt the warmth of someone else's arm drapped over me, and one stretched out under my head. I recognized the tanned outline of the forearm muscle under my head and smiled. My Junior.

I turned over, facing him now. His eyes closed, and his sleeping smile on his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept, it reminded me of when we had just met, both eighteen and so much in love with each other. _In Love. _The thought ran through my head. I was IN LOVE with Junior, and when you were IN LOVE you couldn't get out of it. Why hadn't I realized that before now? I had always been in love with Junior. Even when I was with Kerry, I shuddered at the thought, with Matt, and here I was, still with Junior. I should have realized this six years ago. It would have saved a lot of heartache and pain.

I moved in and pressed my lips softly to his and saw his eyes fly open. He looked at me shocked then the look went away, replaced with a smile.

"Sorry," he gigled, "I'm not use to that yet."

"Sorry I scared you," I smiled back at him. "Shall I try again?"

He nodded with a boyish grin on his face. I leaned in and kissed him and got a bad pain in my stomach. I hopped up and ran to the bathroom, makig it just in time **(A/N-I know what you're thinking. Just stay with me)**

"Kris are you ok?" he heard him ask running in after me, holding my hair for me.

"I don't think so," I said throwing up some more. I felt awful. I moaned and leaned my head back against Junior's chest. I put my hand on my stomach and felt it rumble, but more than that, it was rumbling against my hand. "Junior feel this!" I said putting his hand against my stomach.

"That's what Laura's stomach felt like when the baby kisked," he said looking at me, then all of a sudden both of our eyes popped open super wide.

"I can't be." "You can't be" we said at the same time. I felt my stomach again, why hadn't I ever nothiced how hard it was before or the roundness of it.

"Have you noticed me getting bigger?" I asked him.

"I just thought it was because you haven't been riding the past few months, and the stress of the divorce," he told me.

"Except for last night, I haven't had sex in six months!" I said. "I would be a lot bigger than this wouldn't I?"

"I would think so. Laura looked like she had swallowed a basketball when she was six months along."

"I think I need to go to the doctor," I said tears coming to my eyes feeling a nudge in my stomach I had thought was gas for the last, I counted three times, three to four months.

"When was your last, you know, time?" he asked a little embarrassed.

"I don't know," I said looking at him, "I was on the pill and I got off of it, and I figured that I wasn't having on because of coming off birth control."

"Come on Kris. We're going to the doctor." I said pulling me up. "You think you're ok now?"

"Yeah, you go get Lee and I'll get ready, "I replied. We were in the car, headed toward the walk-in clinic in less than forty-five minutes.

I signed all my paperwork and turned it in to the nurse at the front desk and had to wait over an hour to get called back. The whole time I waited I had my hand on my sotmach. I didn't know much a pregnancy, just what I had learned from Laura, and I knew I would be a lot bigger than this by six months.

Junior came to the room with me, Lee asleep in her carrier, she was getting so big.

"Good morning, Miss Furillo," he said, my maiden name sounded so weird.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"So we are wondering if we are expecting?" he asked looking down at his chart.

"Yes," I responded.

"When was your last menstral cycle?" he asked.

"I don't remember," I felt stupid, "I was on the pill, and I got off about six months ago and I never had one. I thought it was from coming off the pill."

"I see," he smiled at my, genuinely. "When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"Well," I bit my lip, "before last night it was six months ago."

"Ah, I see," he said. I looked at Junior nervously, he smiled at me.

"Why don't you lay back, we're going to do an ultrasound and see if there is anything in there." he said lifting my shirt slightly, I noticed that my belly was protruding more than normal. "Have you noticed any wieght change?"

"I thought it was just from not dieting anymore, I'm a jockey, and the stress from my divorce," I sighed. He placed some cold, blue, jelly-like stuff on my stomach and placed a wand on it, rubbing it around my stomach. He sflipped on a machine and all I saw was a black in white image, I looked over at Junior he's eyes popping open wide.

"Yeah, you are definately pregnant," the doctor said smiling at me, "by the looks of things you seem to be around 25 weeks along. YOu want to know the sex?" he asked. I was too in shock to answer. I had been pregnant for 25 weeks and I never knew it!

"How can I" I asked confused. "How did Inot know?"

"Well a lot of women don't know until late. This isn't uncommon. It is small, but it is developed very nicely."

"What is it?" I asked. I still was in shock.

"A boy," he smiled at me. I looked back at the screen where he pointed, sure enough, I could tell it was a baby boy. "I'll have to do some blood work to confirm how far along you are, but I'm pretty certain you due daye is going to be," he looked over at his calendar counting the weeks,"around February 23rd."

"Wow," was all I could say. The docotr finished telling me what I should expect, I would have to come back every three weeks for an appointment. He gave me a prescription for some vitamins and we left. Junior kept talking about how excited he was.

"It's Matt's," I said finally, looking over at him. The smile went from his face.

"Kris, no," he pleaded, "we just finally got to be together. Please don't go back to him," he said grabbing my hands, we were back at his house, sitting on his bed.

"No, Junior," I laughed. "I'm not getting back with Matt. Not even having his baby will make me forgive him and go back with him. But he is the father. He deserves to know. He deserves to have a part in the babies life."

"Ok," Junior said looking at me before kissing my forehead. "You wanna go alone?"

"Yeah, I think that would be better," I sighed kissing his lips. It was only lunch time, it seemed like it had been three days already. "I'll be back soon," I promised getting up and walking out of the bedroom and the house and to my car. It only took two minutes to get to Raintree from Davis Farms. I stopped the car in front of the bunkhouse, where Matt lived. I sucked in a deep breath and stepped out of the car making my way up to the front door. I knocked lightly. After a few seconds the door swung open. Matt stood there with jeans and his shirt on backwards. _Oh my God. _I thought to myself.

"We need to talk," I said, "In private. So who ever is in there might need to leave."

"Who is it MAtt?" I heard a high voice call from inside.

"Or we can talk on the porch," Matt said looking at me.

"It's really important."

"Give me a minute," he said going inside, shutting the door behind him. A few minutes later I saw the same girl he was cheating on me with come out of the house, her dress on crooked. "Come on in."

I walked in what use to be OUR house. It looked like a hurricaine had come through here. I turned around and faced him, "I'm pregnant, Matt."

"What?" he said back.

"Yeah. I was can't think of another way to tell you so I'm just going to say it. I'm 6 months pregnant, with your baby."

"So?" he said looking confused. "I'm going to be a Dad?"

"Yeah," I said smiling placing my hand on my stomach, he looked down.

"You don't look it," he said sitting on the couch letting out a big breath of air. "We just got divorced yesterday."

"I know. And I'm not coming back to you Matt. Let's get that clear first."

"Junior is NOT going to claim my child!" he stood up shouting.

"Oh would you hush! I never said he was! It's your child Matt. But we are DIVORCED! Now, I would love for the baby to have Junior's last name, but this is your child, I didn't get pregnant before I ever asked for a divorce from you. Now, if you want this child to have your name, then he can."

"He?" Matt turned and looked at me.

"Yeah. It's a boy." I said to him.

"I want him to have my name," he said not meeting my eyes.

"Ok, but I really don't want to go to court over thsi child, for custody. But if you are going to fight me for him, I will. I want you to be apart of his life. Here is my ultimatum. You can come see him while he is a baby, beofre he is ready to be away from me. The courts aren't going to take him away from his mother anyways, and consiering you cheated on me, then you aren't going to get custody of him anyways, but once he's ready to be away from me for less than 24 hours, you can keep him, or if I need a sitter, you can do that. And once he turns a year old you can keep him on the weekends, if you wish to do so."

Matt didn't say anything. He just looked from my face to my stomach. "One condition from me then," he replied after five minutes of silence.

"What?" I asked.

"He calls ME Daddy, not Junior."

"That seems fair," I responded.

"When are you due?" February 23rd."

"Well, thank you for telling me, Kris," he looked in my eyes, "I know I don't really deserve it."

"You don't" I replied, "but I'm not going to let him grow up without knowing who is real father is. But just so you know, Junior is going to be around him. All the time. He's going to be like his father, too. He just won't call him Daddy."

"I understand," Matt said, "it's my fault. I have to live with the consequences."

"Honestly Matt, I'm in love with Junior. I always have been. No matter if you cheated on me or not, Junior and I would have ended up together eventually. I'm just glad it's now, and not after this baby is already grow and use to us being togehter."

"I know. But maybe it would be better for him if his parents are together."

"Nice try, but no Matt. I still haven't forgetten you for cheating. And I won't ever be able to look at you the same way anymore. Junior and I belong together. And as much as I wish it weren't your child, it is. And I'm not going to take that away from you," I said before turning around and walking out the door.

"Wait!" he called behind me.

"What?"

"Can I atleast help name him?" he asked.

"Sure Matt," you wanna go ahead and do that now?"

"Sure," he smiled sitting on the couch. I sat on the chair across from him. "But, I already know what middle name I want him to have," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Henry," I said. "Your grandfather was the one person who believed in Wildfire and Me when I moved here, I want his name to be the baby's middle name."

I saw a tear come to the corner of Matt's eye, "Thank you Kris."

"Your welcome," I smiled back.

Later that night..

"I didn't wanna ask, but what too so long at Matt's?" Junior asked that night after we had already went to bed. He already knew about our agreement, not about naming the baby.

"He wanted to help name him," I said.

"Well, we had Lee's name planned out, and she turned out to be a girl," he laughed.

"I know," I laughed, "but I feel confident that this is a boy."

"So did you decide?" the happiness was out of his voice. I knew he wasn't happy about the whole thing.

"Yeah," I replied, "Parker Henry," I said.

"After Henry? I like it," he said. "I really wish you would add 'Davis' to the end of that."

"Me too," I responded. "I might."

"You should. There's no reason not too," he said.

"Other than the fact that we're not married." I felt Junior tiwst out from under me and dig in his drawer.

"We could change that," he said hloding an open box in front of my face. I gasped in shock.

"Junior," I said looking over at him.

"I didn't plan on doing it like this, this soon after your divorce was over. But why not? It's going to happen anyways," he said kissing my cheek.

"So your asking me to marry you?" I asked making sure I wasn't dreaming this. He popped out of bed and pulled me up with him. He got down on one knee.

"Kris, please make me the happiest man in the entire world. I love you and this baby. Please Kris, marry me. I love you."

I felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eyes, "Of course I will." He picked me up and spun me around. He sat me down and slid the beautiful ring on my finger. It was white gold with a four small diamonds making a square and diamonds going around the square and down the sides of the ring. It was so beautiful. It looked so strange compared to my old ring, with just one diamond popping from the middle of the gold band. "I love it," I choked out.

"And I love you," he said holding me close to him. "I'm so in love with you Kristine Nicole Furillo. Almost Davis."


End file.
